


Кингс-Кросс

by Strannics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Утром первого сентября Оливер Даст со спокойной душой отправился на перрон девятой и десятой платформ, куда и был распределён на дежурство – его ждал ещё один обычный рабочий день на лондонском вокзале Кингс-Кросс.





	Кингс-Кросс

      В первый же день, когда Оливер Даст заступил на дежурство — а случилось это в конце августа, когда вокзалы были полны людей с детьми, возвращавшихся в Лондон из отпусков перед началом учебного года или как раз отчаливавших из столицы в свой родной город — один из коллег между делом кинул, что новичок выбрал просто самое что ни на есть удачное время, чтобы устроиться к ним на работу. От слова «удачное» так и тянуло чем-то вроде сарказма… Однако сам мистер Даст ничего особенного не видел.  
      Кингс-Кросс был обычным вокзалом, на котором царило постоянное и абсолютно привычное глазу оживление: здесь обнимались, плакали и смеялись люди, встречая или провожая друзей и родных, кто-то постоянно уточнял дорогу или расписание поездов, изредка сцеплялись между собой какие-нибудь особо буйные пассажиры, неудачно толкнувшие друг друга или просто находящиеся в не самом трезвом виде. В общем, по мнению Оливера, царила сплошная идиллия.  
      Кид Мэннерс — тот самый коллега, что иронично обмолвился об удаче — только фыркал да приговаривал: «Ничего-ничего, недолго ждать осталось». И порой добавлял: «Не проворонь, главное». Что именно нельзя было проворонить, понять не получалось, а подробностями делиться не спешили.  
      В ожидании чего-то, несомненно особенного, прошло полторы недели. Речи Кида стали приедаться, коллеги и подавно посоветовали не особо обращать внимание на мистера Мэннерса, ибо он всегда вёл себя немного странно… Потому утром первого сентября Оливер Даст со спокойной душой отправился на перрон девятой и десятой платформ, куда и был распределён на дежурство — его ждал ещё один обычный рабочий день на лондонском вокзале Кингс-Кросс.  
  
      Что-то взорвалось. Нет, ей-богу, точно взорвалось! По крайней мере, грохот был такой, что аж уши заложило.  
      Оливер пробирался сквозь толпу, не очень вежливо раздвигая столпившихся вокруг чего-то людей — справа от него к месту происшествия спешил ещё кто-то, но до того человека не было особого дела.  
      На полированном полу сидела чернявая девчушка: хлюпала носом, хлопала перепуганными глазами и сгребала в кучу высыпавшиеся из большого чемодана вещи. Рядом с ней покоилась уроненная на бок птичья клетка, из которой на собравшуюся толпу зевак взирал большой серый сыч… А в паре шагов дымился пол — камень словно бы кислотой прожгло, причём неслабо, да и осколки оплавленного стекла в непосредственной близости с пострадавшим участком неоднозначно намекали, что в колбочке с красивой цветочной крышечкой точно были не духи.  
      — Что здесь произошло? — оторопело вопросил Оливер. Девчушка не отвечала, окружающие люди пожимали плечами.  
      — Извините, сэр, можно Вас? — послышалось из-за спины, и дежурный незамедлительно повернулся.  
      …Через десять минут, едва не встретившись с полом носом, мистер Даст с удивлением рассматривал странную дыру со слегка оплавившимися краями. А ведь раньше он не замечал, что перрон здесь неровный, и вот именно сегодня запнулся. Хорошо, хоть не упал, рефлексы не подвели.  
  
      Мимо торопливо пробежал уже четвёртый человек с большой тележкой, на которую была нагружена куча чемоданов, и поверх них гордо восседал белоснежный толстый кот: без клетки, без поводка, хотя в ошейнике с каким-то странным бубенцом. Сидел гордо и неподвижно, словно хорошо знал, что спрыгивать и своевольничать нельзя… Или как если бы являлся важной шишкой, а человек, толкавший тележку, ему прислуживал — от подобной мысли Оливер Даст прыснул в кулак.  
      Чего только порой ни увидишь, минут двадцать назад какой-то ребёнок вообще тащил в клетке ежа. Странный выбор домашнего питомца, но раз родители купили, то пусть.  
  
      Голова уже к одиннадцати часам страшно гудела, а на локте красовался огромный синяк — Оливер умудрился поскользнуться на каком-то склизком куске мяса…  
      Однако поток людей значительно поредел, к тому же, по вокзалу перестала шнырять детвора с необъёмными количествами багажа. Мистер Даст на пару минут задался вопросом, куда они все, собственно, так спешили и куда впоследствии подевались, ведь на единственный стоявший у платформы поезд никто из них точно не садился, но почти сразу выкинул эти мысли из головы. Какая ему, в конце концов, разница.  
      И чего только Кид Мэннерс сегодня был весь такой оживлённый и слонялся туда-сюда вместо того, чтобы стоять на своём обычном месте?  
      Утро как утро. Да и весь последующий день ничем не выделялся среди всех предыдущих.  
  
  
      Дырка в полированном полу исчезла примерно через неделю. Оперативно заделали, да ещё и качественно! Если бы мистер Даст не помнил, что однажды чуть не упал, споткнувшись о внезапно обнаруженную неровность, то ни за что бы не поверил, что она вообще была.  
  
  
      Какой-то мальчонка, слушая возмущения чем-то недовольной матери, прижимал к груди… метлу. И со слезами на глазах отказывался отдавать.  
      — Я её нашёл, значит, будет моей, — упрямо твердил он, шмыргая носом и вцепляясь в древко до белизны пальцев.  
      — Прекрати, — не сдаваясь, поучала сына женщина. — Это ведь «Чистомёт-6», к тому же, совсем новый. Хозяин будет его искать.  
      Оливер Даст как раз отхлебнул из стаканчика кофе и, поперхнувшись, зашёлся кашлем, лишь чудом не опрокинув на себя напиток.  
      Метлу… Искать… Серьёзно?  
      Любопытство взяло вверх, и Оливер всё же решил украдкой последить за происходящим. Заодно и к предмету спора присмотрелся. Да, на обычную метлу это похоже не было, но и особенного ничего в ней углядеть не удалось. Хотя, может, стоило подойти и предложить помощь, раз уж её, вроде как, потеряли? Сдать чёртов веник в бюро находок, например, пусть даже его работники на принесшего точно посмотрят, как на ненормального. Вот допьёт кофе…  
      — Вам чем-нибудь помочь? — опередив чужой порыв, подлетел к семье неожиданно вынырнувший из толпы Кид Мэннерс.  
      Мальчуган уставился на подошедшего полицейского во все глаза и начал усиленно вертеть головой, прижимая метлу к себе ещё крепче. Его мать, вздрогнув, принялась осматриваться по сторонам, словно в надежде найти спасение.  
      С другой стороны к ним поспешил какой-то мужчина.  
      «Наверное, хозяин метлы», — подумалось Оливеру, и он, выкинув в урну пустой стаканчик из-под кофе, направился к схватившемуся за голову пассажиру, чей пухлый чемодан застрял между вагонной лестницей и перроном. От комичности ситуации хотелось смеяться.  
  
      — Ну, что там решилось с метлой? — между делом поинтересовался мистер Даст, выловив коллегу по окончании смены.  
      — Какой метлой? — недоумённо переспросил Кид. Оливер вздохнул и махнул было рукой, однако мистер Мэннерс вдруг вцепился в его рукав, прямо как увиденный днём мальчонка в какой-то там «Чистомёт». — Слушай, расскажи, что за метла! И не смотри на меня, как на идиота: я здесь почти восемь лет работаю, чего только ни повидал… И немало всего забываю порой. Однажды целый день просто выпал из памяти.  
  
  
      В лицо холодным осенним ветром впечатало какую-то газету. Мистер Даст раздражённо смял её и отправил в мусорку: бумага вдруг загорелась — наверное, в урне лежал непогашенный сигаретный окурок.  
      Оливер устало потёр лоб. Похоже, он заработался, ибо показалось, что примеченная газетная фотография на развороте двигалась.  
  
  
      Медленно надвигалась зима.  
      Кид Мэннерс с предвкушением потирал ладони и с нетерпением ждал первого снега.  
  
  
      Под Рождество на вокзале снова стало царить заметное оживление: люди разъезжались на время праздников по родственникам и друзьям, постоянно куда-то спешили, волокли большие сумки, теряли разноцветные пакеты с подарками… Какой-то свёрток вылетел из подмышки низкорослого старичка и, прокатившись по полу, вдруг кинулся за ним обратно. Прямо по воздуху!  
      Оливер тряхнул головой: старичка нигде видно не было.  
  
      — Эй, дружище, глянь туда, — заговорческим шёпотом проронил Кид, украдкой кивая в сторону одной из колонн. — Видишь следы?  
      — Ну, вижу, — обречённо вздохнул Оливер. — И что?  
      — Как это «и что»? — Мистер Мэннерс всплеснул руками и чуть на месте не подпрыгнул. — Ты присмотрись: следы идут к колонне, но от неё ни один не возвращается.  
      — Кто-то просто решил подшутить. Ты параноик.  
      — А ты слепой идиот!  
  
      Через пару часов появились следы, идущие от колонны. Вдвое больше, чем идущих к ней. Причём не только отпечатки обуви, но и колеи от тележек.  
      Мимо греющего дыханием руки мистера Даста на всех парах пронёсся какой-то рыжеволосый мужчина, одетый в безвкусные и немного комичные по сочетанию цветов одежды. В обратную сторону минут десять спустя он прошествовал уже спокойно и в компании двух мальчишек, разнящихся по возрасту, но таких же рыжих. Сыновья, наверное, в гости приехали.  
      — Простите, что не встретил у поезда, ребята, на работе задержали! — винился он, помогая выпрямить движение одной из забуксовавших тележек с нагруженными на неё вещами. Филин, сидящий в закреплённой поверх чемоданов клетке, клюнул его за пальцы, стоило им оказаться рядом, поправляя съехавшие ремни. С другой тележки за суетящимися людьми следила большая лупоглазая крыса.  
      Оливер неопределённо вздохнул: сегодня он уже не первый, не второй и даже не десятый раз видел клетки с пернатыми. Быть может, где-то ходит мода на подобных питомцев?  
      Ненароком вспомнилось первое сентября — тогда тоже немало ребятни с совами по вокзалу ходило.  
  
      Понимание чего-то неладного настигло примерно через полчаса, когда от девятой платформы отъехал грузовой состав, а к десятой подъехал пассажирский.  
      — Эй, Мэннерс… — нерешительно обратился Оливер, выискав коллегу. — Где-то с полчаса назад у нас какой поезд приезжал?  
      — Никакого, — кратко отрапортовал Кид. И, фыркнув, зашагал прочь.  
      Обиделся, наверное, из-за той глупой истории со следами у колонны.  
  
  
      Несколько раз в толпе удавалось расслышать странное словечко «маггл», но значение его так и осталось для мистера Даста загадкой.  
  
  
      Кид Мэннерс всё-таки заразил этой своей странной паранойей…  
      К наступлению марта Оливер начал с подозрением поглядывать на шастающих туда-сюда людей, торчащих на вокзале Кингс-Кросс едва ли не сутки напролёт: при них не было вещей, они никого не встречали и не провожали — однако порой со всех ног срывались в сторону тех или иных пассажиров, что-то им объясняя, куда-то указывая, иногда даже помогая справиться с багажом.  
  
      К началу мая Оливер начал замечать, что эти люди «дежурят» на вокзале, почти как он, в определённые дни и даже по каким-то определённым часам.  
  
  
      Поток людей с тележками, нагруженными большими чемоданами и клетками, вновь заполонил платформу в конце июня.  
      Какая-та девочка лет четырнадцати рассыпала багаж, врезавшись в двух других ребят, и Оливер Даст решил помочь ей собрать вещи.  
      Будь он проклят, если лжёт — пусть его молния поразит, вот прямо на этом месте — одна особо большая и толстая книга, перетянутая грубыми ремнями, как-то по-звериному шипела!  
  
      Из капюшона какой-то женщины выглянула маленькая летучая мышь, сверкнула чёрными бусинами глаз в сторону Кида Мэннерса и снова спряталась.  
      Ничего странного, совсем-совсем!  
  
  
      — Глянь, какое перо.  
      Оливер Даст осторожно вытащил из-за пазухи утреннюю находку.  
      Сказать, что она была большой, значит, не сказать ничего. Это ж у какой птицы такие размеры? И какой должен быть размах крыльев, если перо, допустим, маховое?  
      — У меня таких четыре, ну или примерно таких, — со снисходительной улыбкой оповестил Кид. — Два серых, одно белое… И одно зелёное, насыщенного такого зелёного цвета.  
  
  
      Как выяснилось, у Кида Мэннерса дома был едва ли не музей, включавший в себя всевозможные побрякушки, куски тканей, перья, странные бутыльки, а также бесконечные вырезки из газет жёлтой прессы, расклеенные по стенам или любовно растасованные по папкам.  
      «Человек просто растворился в воздухе посреди Трафальгарской площади!». «Женщина клянётся, что сбитая ею в пригороде лиса обозвала её слепой гномихой, прежде чем убежать». «Вы видели этого человека?», и огромное число фотографий, на которых одно и то же лицо появлялось в самых разных местах и компаниях… Всё бы ничего, но самый первый снимок датировался аж прошлым веком.   
      — Ты помешанный, — вынес вердикт Оливер, уже страшно жалея, что позволил коллеге утащить себя к нему домой.  
      — Я внимательный, — воспротивился в ответ Кид.  
      Спорить не хотелось.  
  
  
      В начале августа по вокзалу начал разгуливать большой пятнистый кот. Всё бы ничего, но кот беспрестанно крутился где-то неподалёку от Кида Мэннерса, куда бы тот ни пошёл. Не на шутку испугавшийся коллега по секрету рассказал, что мечтает подозрительного зверя пристрелить — Оливер лишь чудом его отговорил.  
      За неимением особой фантазии или нежеланием тратить оную на животное четырёхлапого преследователя нарекли Спотом. Спот отказывался от молока и колбасы, зато с неповторимо довольной мордой поедал жареную курицу, стащенную из открывшегося по соседству гриль-кафе. И облизывался после трапезы кот с таким наслаждением, что Оливер и Кид, подсчитав мелочь в карманах, решили наведаться в незапамятное заведение.  
      В благодарность за подсказанное место для обеденного перерыва Спот каждый день получал прихваченное из гриль-кафе жаренное крылышко, однако присматриваться к нему не перестали.  
  
  
      Кид Мэннерс клялся, что видел на вокзале женщину, у которой после обращённой к сопровождающему её мужчине фразы: «Хочу себе такой же цвет», волосы из чёрных стали кирпично-красными.  
      Оливер верил, безоговорочно.  
  
  
      Утро первого сентября Оливер Даст мог охарактеризовать одним единственным ёмким словом: дежавю.  
      Куча куда-то спешащих людей — а ведь у перрона стоял только разгружаемый товарный состав, и до прибытия пассажирского оставалось ещё немало времени. Уйма нервной или лихорадочно весёлой детворы с тележками, заваленными большими чемоданами и обязательно прилагавшимися к ним клетками, откуда по сторонам глазели совы. Мелькнула группа людей с примечательными рыжими волосами.  
  
      — Я потерял палочку! — завопил вдруг какой-то мальчуган.  
      Облапав все карманы и перерыв висящую на плече небольшую сумку, наверное, с документами, он какую-то минуту осматривался вокруг, а после навзрыд разревелся, опершись на тележку с вещами. Рядом с ним моментально столпилась группа детей со схожим набором багажа, а после некоторые из них кинулись в разные стороны.  
      Оливер тоже хотел помочь поискать какую-то там неизвестную, но явно важную палочку, пропажа которой вызвала столько ажиотажа, но приметил, как к ребятам целенаправленно двинулся какой-то странный мужичок, стоявший у дальней колонны — из тех, что обычно без вещей, но исправно дежурят на вокзале — и сразу передумал.  
      — Что там за оживление? — осторожно поинтересовался Кид Мэннерс, предусмотрительно обойдя толпу большой дугой.  
      — Мальчонка что-то потерял, теперь вот всей кучей ищут.  
      Какой-то кусок деревяшки длиной дюймов в десять непрестанно ревущему ребёнку принёс не пойми откуда появившийся Спот. Большого пятнистого кота благодарили всей гурьбой, параллельно знакомясь друг с другом.  
      Чем-то важным, похоже, была эта странная палочка, раз в одно мгновение объединила между собой абсолютно незнакомых людей.  
  
      Поток людей заметно поредел часам к одиннадцати, как и в прошлом году.  
      Если верить Киду Мэннерсу, так бывало всегда — он за восемь лет работы дежурным на вокзале Кингс-Кросс успел в мистической символичности этого времени убедиться.  
  
  
      После того, как Спот исцарапал лицо какому-то пьяному громиле, едва не зашибшему Оливера Даста при попытке увести его подальше от края платформы, чтобы не слетел под колёса подходящего к вокзалу поезда, Кид Мэннер проникся к следующему за собой животному неожиданной симпатией. Даже необдуманно вслух повинился за то, что хотел его пристрелить.  
      Ошалевшую морду кота, словно бы понявшего каждое слово, Оливер никогда, наверное, не забудет.  
  
  
      В ноябре Оливер Даст подхватил простуду, из-за чего две недели не выходил на работу. Когда же сидеть дома и сходить с ума от скуки и безделья надоело, он оделся потеплее, натянул капюшон на самое лицо, прячась от ветра, и направился на Кингс-Кросс. Официально не на дежурстве, но можно просто постоять да поболтать с Кидом, а то он жаловался, что одному не по себе как-то.  
      Мистер Мэннерс, как выяснилось, отлучился с поста, однако на скамье рядом с его обычным местом дежурства привычно сидел Спот — рядом с ним Оливер и пристроился, дожидаясь коллегу.  
      Кот широко зевнул, что оказалось заразно. Однако простуда взяла своё, и зевок окончился громким чиханием.  
      — Будьте здоровы, сэр, — послышалось рядом.  
      Мистер Даст перевёл полный недоумения взгляд на сидящее справа от него животное. Зверь в ответ по-человечески чертыхнулся и как-то странно дёрнул лапой.  
      …Оливер так и не вспомнил, за чем именно стоял в очереди к одному из печатных ларьков, но приличия ради всё-таки купил себе газету.  
  
      На вопрос коллег: «Куда делся пятнистый кот, которого вы подкармливали?», Оливер и Кид слаженно пожали плечами, мол, понятия не имеют.  
      Когда же коллеги откланялись, долго не давал покоя вопрос другой: «О каком таком коте они говорили?». Никто и никого не подкармливал, на вокзале вообще животных не появлялось… Исключая тех, что сидели в клетках у периодически мелькавших средь толпы людей.  
  
  
      Однажды удалось украдкой заглянуть в билет одной из крутившихся по платформе девчушек. Название поезда, на который они так боялись опоздать, рассмотреть не удалось, зато чётко врезалась в память обозначенная платформа: 9¾.  
      Хотя, кто знает, может быть, оно только показалось.  
  
  
      — Бейте бладжеры, друзья, квоффл сильней бросайте! — напевала какая-то весёлая группа подростков, столпившись у колонны: у каждого на одежде было нацеплено по большому тёмно-синему значку с изображением скрещенных камышей.  
      «Паддлмир Юнайтед», прочёл Оливер под рисунком, специально прошествовав мимо и расчётливо чихнув, чтобы повернуть голову в сторону компании. Как только будет свободное время, обязательно запишет и зарисует увиденное. Только бы не забыть!  
      — Будьте здоровы, сэр! — радушно и почти хором пожелали подростки. Мистер Даст благодарно улыбнулся в ответ и пошёл дальше вдоль платформы.  
      — Повезло же команде, сама Селестина Уорбек им гимн написала! — хохотнул кто-то за спиной.  
      Оливер, цыкнув языком, мысленно отметил ещё и прозвучавшее имя.  
  
  
      На Рождество какой-то умник запустил прямо на вокзале шутихи, и вся эта разноцветная чехарда носилась под ногами минут пять. Одну из подкатившихся к нему икрящихся петард Оливер Даст пинком отправил с платформы на рельсовые пути… Загоревшуюся штанину тушили впятером — вместе с перепуганным Кидом Мэннерсом, парой как раз проходивших мимо пассажиров и одним из примеченных «дежурных», этим утром сменившим предшественника.  
  
  
      Почти перед самым новым годом два рыжих мальчугана лет одиннадцати, переругиваясь между собой, бегали по всему вокзалу и искали крысу, выпущенную из клетки старшего брата.  
      Проникшись чужим горем, Оливер и Кид всё-таки решили помочь, пусть даже на свой страх и риск. Зверь нашёлся через полчаса — хвостатая тварь до смерти перепугала боящуюся мышей работницу железнодорожной диспетчерской службы, которая впоследствии полдня заикалась, объявляя о прибытии поездов.  
      Подоспевший первым мистер Мэннерс несколько минут гонял крысу по предварительно наглухо закрытому кабинету и кое-как схватил, прикрыв шапкой. За то, что явно оскорблённое собственной поимкой животное цапнуло за палец, Кид наградил его щелбаном промеж глаз.  
  
  
      Первого января на пороге собственной квартиры Оливер Даст обнаружил небольшую коробочку с тремя невообразимо вкусными кексами и неподписанной открыткой с кратким поздравлением. Кид Мэннерс похвастался такой же, вот только кексов у него было пять.  
  
  
      Открытка пропала через месяц — о её существовании Оливер и не вспомнил бы, если бы по наставлению Кида не сфотографировал.  
  
  
      Незаметно минул ещё год.  
      Странности окончательно перестали удивлять. Лица некоторых детей и взрослых, появлявшихся на вокзале с тележками несколько раз в год, начали с лёгкостью распознаваться в толпе, даже если были замечены вскользь.  
      Однажды посчастливилось поскользнуться на подозрительно знакомом склизком кусочке мяса — его удалось незаметно подобрать и припрятать в карман, завернув в оставшуюся после обеденного перерыва салфетку. Оливер не знал, у кого Кид Мэннерс попросил сделать экспертизу, но в результате оказалось, что это была часть печени тритона.  
      Ничего необычного!  
  
  
      Как-то раз среди клеток с птицами сильно выделилась одна, с белоснежной совой внутри.  
      Мальчишка, на чьей тележке обнаружилось это моментально привлекшее внимание чудо, почему-то был совсем один, нервозно оглядывался и часто поправлял сползающие на нос очки… Однако за ним цепко наблюдали местные «дежурные». Кажется, кто-то из них даже собирался подойти к бедолаге, но тот как раз увязался следом за семьёй, чьи рыжие волосы Оливер и Кид с лёгкостью выделяли на всеобщем фоне. Как и небольшой голубой форд, на котором они приезжали.  
      Проходивший мимо полицейский, обычно дежуривший где-то в другом конце перрона и не особо жаловавший мистера Даста и мистера Мэннерса, что-то раздражённо бубнил про мелкого пацана, выведшего его из себя выспрашиванием о какой-то школе, в которую собирался ехать и местонахождения которой при этом не знал, а также платформе с дробью в номере… Три четверти, кажется.  
      Уже минут через десять коллега шёл в обратную сторону, сверкая улыбкой и, судя по всему, благополучно забыв, что ему кто-то не так давно испортил настроение глупыми расспросами.  
  
  
      Через год несколько человек божилось, что наблюдали летевшую по небу машину, поднявшуюся как раз от вокзала и растворившуюся в воздухе парой мгновений позже.  
      Кид и Оливер стойко делали вид, что ничего подобного не видели… Хотя, кажется, это был тот самый голубой форд, на котором обычно приезжала так выделявшаяся на фоне других рыжеволосая семья. Один из мальчишек, собственно, вместе с обладателем белоснежной совы почему-то был замечен на платформе уже после заветных одиннадцати часов.  
      Случилось что-нибудь, поди?  
  
  
  
  
      Оливер Даст и Кид Мэннерс давно перестали задаваться вопросом, как прочие коллеги — да и просто люди вокруг — могли ничего не замечать. Слепые идиоты, что с них взять.  
  
      …а лондонский вокзал Кингс-Кросс в ответную осторожно наблюдал за двумя работающими на нём дежурными и спокойно жил своей жизнью.


End file.
